


Mörkö

by urkkija



Series: Lappeenrannan kaaharipojat [1]
Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M, MM2019 never forget, Suomi AU, tsunderepojat vauhdissa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urkkija/pseuds/urkkija
Summary: Shingo ja Nakazato katsovat Shingon luona jääkiekon MM-finaalia alkoholipitoisia virvokkeita nauttien.Joku saattaisi luulla heitä ystäviksi.





	Mörkö

**Author's Note:**

> Tämän kirjoittaminen oli osaltaan terapeuttista, sillä pääsin käsittelemään traumaani siitä, miten nukuin tämän nimenomaisen pelin ajan. Olin herännyt viideltä aamulla, käynyt korvasienestämässä, matkustanut kaupungista toiseen ja sinnitellyt valveilla yhdeksään illalla. Jaksoin katsoa ensimmäisen erän, erätauon aikana nukahdin ja havahduin välillä puoliunitilaan kuullessani Mertarannan iloista huutoa. Lopullisesti sain kiskaistua itseni hereille vasta kun peliä oli jäljellä enää muutama sekunti, ja ensimmäinen ajatukseni olikin "Eih, miks niitten piti mennä voittamaan just nyt". Siinä hetkessä olo oli katkera, ontto. Häpesin sitä, miten olin antautunut makean unen pauloihin niinkin tärkeällä hetkellä. Aikani katselin kultajuhlia, yritin imeä tunnelmaa, yritin tuntea sitä iloa, jota minun kuului tuntea. Lopulta luovutin, sammutin television ja painuin pehkuihin tuntien itseni huonoksi suomalaiseksi muiden lähtiessä toreille, iloitessa, juhliessa.
> 
> Tämä fikki sijoittuu Lappeenrantaan.

Toukokuu oli lopuillaan, kuten myös jokavuotiset jääkiekon MM-kisat. Jäljellä oli enää finaalipeli, johon Suomi oli kunniakkaasti taistellut tiensä. Suomi – Kanada –pelin alkuun oli enää kymmenisen minuuttia, mutta Shingo oli yhä yksin yksiössään. Neljän muun tuotantotalouden opiskelijan oli ollut määrä saapua hänen luoksensa kisakatsomoon, mutta jo kolme oli ilmoittanut menevänsä sittenkin Birraan seuraamaan loppuottelua. Mokomatkin petturit.

Parvekkeensa avoimesta ovesta Shingo kuuli auton ajavan Leirin pihaan. Pikainen vilkaisu ulos vahvisti hänen epäilyksensä, äänen lähde oli musta Nissan Skyline GT-R. Nakazato kävi usein hänen hermoilleen mutta ainakin tämän tekemiin lupauksiin saattoi luottaa.

Shingo kävi avaamassa ovensa, ja pian Nakazato astuikin sisään sulkien sen perässään. He tervehtivät toisiaan monotonisesti, ja Nakazato riisui kenkänsä, jonka jälkeen hän katseli asuntoa arvioiden. Shingo ei ollut järjestänyt vieraiden varalta suursiivousta, vaan paikka näytti yhtä sotkuiselta kuin aina ennenkin. ”Muut eivät ole ilmeisesti vielä tulleet.” Nakazato totesi kävellessään kohti tyhjää sohvaa. Shingo päästi tyytymättömän tuhahduksen. ”Ei ne oo tulossa ollenkaan, menivätkin baariin kaikki saastat. Eipä sillä että niitä täällä kaivattaiskaan.”

”Eli täällä ollaan sitten vaan mie ja sie.” Tilanteen ymmärtäessään Nakazato vaikutti pettyneeltä, mikä ärsytti Shingoa. Ei sillä että hän itsekään olisi erityisesti nauttinut angstisen emopojan seurasta, he nyt vain sattuivat hengaamaan samassa porukassa. Ei mitään sen enempää.

Nakazato asettautui istumaan suuren, erittäin mukavan sohvan toiseen päätyyn. Sohva ja 55” televisio auttoivat unohtamaan asunnon muut puutteet, kuten huonon seuran. Hänen paikoilleen asettautuessaan Shingo etsi keittiönsä kaapeista tyhjiä laseja, mutta ainoat puhtaana olevat juoma-astiat olivat hänen muumimukinsa. Hän nappasi käsiinsä Haisuli- ja Mörkömukit ja kiikutti ne sohvapöydälle tuoden perästä pullot salmiakkikossua ja Leijonaviinaa. Seuraavia paria tuntia ei tultaisi kestämään selvin päin ja Nakazato ei kuitenkaan ollut tuonut omia juomia, ei ainakaan mitään tarpeeksi vahvaa tilanteen vakavuuteen nähden.

”Kumpaa otat?” Shingo kysyi kulmiaan kurtistavalta Nakazatolta. ”En mie ota ku mie oon geeteeärrällä liikenteessä”. ”Ei se haittaa, tilataan sitten vaikka taksi jos tulee tarvis. Mutta et sinä sinne ankeaan soluus oo kuitenkaan heti palaamassa, kun Suomi voittaa lähetään torille ja juhlitaan koko yö.” ”Siis jos voittaa. Kanada tämän todennäköisemmin vie.” Shingo huokaisi ja kaatoi enempiä kyselemättä molempiin mukeihin salmaripaukut. ”Ootpa taas optimisti.”

Aloituskiekon pudotus oli jo lähellä, joten Shingo kävi istumaan sohvansa toiseen päätyyn varmistaen että välimatkaa Nakazatoon oli riittävästi. Hän poimi pöydältä haisulimukinsa ja otti siitä ison hörpyn mustaa herkullista nestettä, joka todella tuli tarpeeseen.

Peli kerkesi pyöriä viitisen minuuttia ennen kuin Nakazato yllättäen rikkoi hiljaisuuden heidän välillään. ”Sie oot kyllä ihan selvä haisuli.” Shingo hämmentyi puun takaa tulleesta kommentista. Olihan hän sentään laittanut aamulla deodoranttia, tai ainakin muisteli niin tehneensä. Hän nuuhkaisi varovasti kainaloaan, mutta ei havainnut mitään erityistä hajua axensa lisäksi. Oliko Nakazato riidanhaastotuulella? Shingo valmistautui jo hiiltymään. ”Mitäs vittua meinaat?”

”Haisuli on pikkurikollinen, joka ei kunnioita auktoriteetteja tai kaihda epärehellisiin keinoihin turvautumista, jos niistä on sille etua. Se viihtyy yksin ja on nopea liikkeissään.” Nakazato lausui vakavalla naamalla. Shingo ihmetteli hetken mistä ihmeen syystä hänen toverinsa keksi ruveta vetämään syväluotaavaa analyysiä kyseisen muumilaakson asukkaan luonteenpiirteistä, kunnes tajusi että tämä viittasi hänen mukiinsa. Joka muuten oli liian tyhjä tällaisen kestämiseen, Shingo tuumi, ja täytti sen. Hänen teki tavallaan mieli ärsyyntyä Nakazaton tyhjänpäiväisestä vertauksesta, mutta tämä vaikutti kuitenkin aidosti pohtineen asiaa, idiootti kun oli. Seuraisi peliä vaan. ”Vai että oikein pikkurikollinen.”

”Oothan sie. Vai ootko jo unohtanu ne juoksukaljat ja juoksubensat?” Nakazato muistutti. ”Hei ne bensat jäi vaan suunnitelman tasolle ja kaljojaki oon hakenu vaan pari kertaa ku ei oo ollu rahaa.” Shingo puolustautui. ”Tuo on kyllä jo aika selvä osoitus siun alentuneesta moraalintajustas.” Shingo huokaisi. ”No ehkä sitten niin. Mutta älä väitä ettei Haisulilla olis mitään hyviä puolia. Se on itsenäinen, selviytyjätyyppi. Miksi tehdä mitään muiden hyväks jos nekää ei tee sun hyväkses?”

Nakazato oli pohtimassa vastaustaan toteamukseen, kun television tapahtumat vetivät heidän huomionsa takaisin puoleensa Kanadan iskiessä 1 – 0 johto-osuman. ”Voihan perkele. Kanada on vaan liian kova, kun se pääsee vauhtiin niin ei sitä enää pysäytä mikään.” Nakazato harmitteli. Shingo pyöräytti silmiään moiselle. ”Tää on vasta ekan erän puoliväli hei, peli on vasta alussa.” Hetken päästä hän lisäsi: ”Jos mä oon Haisuli niin sä oot kyllä myös ihan selvä Mörkö, yksinäinen mököttäjä joka ei levitä ympärilleen mitään hyvää. Susta luulis että oot uhkaava mutta et aja mustalla autolla sen takia että oisit joku pelätty yön ritari, vaan sen takia että oot synkistelevä emo joka ei tiedä muuta väriä kun musta.” 

Nakazato kurottautui nappaamaan sohvapöydältä toistaiseksi koskemattoman mörkömukinsa ja katseli sen sisällään pitämää mustaa alkoholijuomaa. ”Mie en penskanakaan pelänny Mörköä niinku kaikki muut vaan ajattelin että se on siisti tyyppi.” hän totesi ja otti sitten hörpyn mukista. Salmiakki peitti viinan maun tehokkaasti alleen. ”Mörkö on luuseri.” Shingo totesi vähättelevästi, mutta ei saanut provosoitua sillä irti reaktiota Nakazatosta, joka näytti vihdoin keskittyvän jääkiekon seuraamiseen.

Ensimmäisessä erässä ei nähty enempää maaleja ja erätauolla Shingo tunsi jo prosenttijuomien vaikuttavan. Miellyttävä hiprakka auttoi unohtamaan sen, että hänen oli tarkoitus olla käärmeissään seuralaisensa läsnäolosta. Shingo haki keittiöstä sipsipussin, jonka sisällön kumosi kulhoon ja asetti sohvapöydälle. Nähdessään toisen saman tien kurottavan kulholle tunsi hän sisällään jonkinasteista iloa, vaikkei itsekkään tiennyt miksi. Kun ryhmächatti aktivoitui toisten tärähtäneestä baariselfiestä ja saatesanoista ”Mieletön meininki tulkaa työki”, ei Shingo edes harkinnut lähtöä. Tupaten täysi baari ei tuntunut houkuttelevalta kun omalla sohvallaan sai istua ilman että joku huusi korvaan ja oli aivan kyljessä kiinni.

Toinen erä alkoi ja he syventyivät taas katsomaan peliä, jossa Suomi pääsi hyvin pian ylivoimalle. Ylivoimaa kerkesi kulua vain hetki, kun Marko Anttila onnistui laukomaan kiekon Kanadalaisvahdin selän taakse. Tajuttuaan Suomen tasoitusmaalin syntyneen Shingo huusi ilosta kilpaa Mertarannan selostuksen kanssa. ”Jess, perkele! Löikö Mörkö sisään!” Hän katsahti toveriinsa, jonka huulilla karehti harvinainen hymy. ”Hehhe, ehkä Mörkö ei sittenkää oo iha luuseri” Shingo hihkui ja kohotti enempiä ajattelematta oikean kätensä vaativasti ilmaan. ”Yläfemma!” Nakazato vastasi vaatimukseen nostamalla kättään hieman niin, että Shingo sai läimäistyä sitä. Samalla he huomaamattaan hivuttautuivat hieman toisiaan lähemmäs sohvalla.

Toisessakaan erässä ei nähty useampia maaleja. Erätaukoon mennessä heidän humalatasonsa oli entisestään syventynyt ja heidät toisistaan erottava sohvakaistale kaventunut. Kumpikaan heistä ei oikein tiennyt, missä välissä niin oli päässyt käymään, mutta kumpikaan ei myöskään aikonut väistyä saavuttamaltaan reviiriltä.

Lopulta tasaisen finaalin päätöserä alkoi. Erän päätteeksi ratkeaisi, kumpi maa oli uusi maailmanmestari. Shingo tuijotti televisiotaan herkeämättä, sillä tästä matsista hän ei halunnut hukata hetkeäkään. Parin minuutin jännittävän pelin jälkeen Suomi pyöritti kiekkoa Kanadan päädyssä. Irrottamatta katsettaan pelistä Shingo poimi mukinsa pöydältä, ja juuri silloin Anttila jälleen laukoi kiekon maaliin. Shingo huusi riemusta ja samalla heilautti kätensä refleksinomaisesti ilmaan, mikä vapautti mukissa lilluneen viinan, joka lensi kaaressa lattialle ja suoraan Nakazaton sukille. Tämä säpsähti tuntiessaan yllättäen nesteen ihollaan.

”Oho, sori” Shingo totesi tajutessaan aiheuttamansa tilanteen. Hän kävi nappaamassa keittiön puolelta pari palaa talouspaperia, joilla sitten kuivasi lattiaa. Nakazato istui edelleen paikoillaan, märät sukat yhä jaloissaan. Taisi käydä hieman hitaalla sisäisesti nautitusta alkoholista. ”Mikset ota sukkia pois, idiootti?” Nakazato ei vilkaissutkaan hänen suuntaansa. ”Mitä se siuta haittaa?” Hän vain mutisi. ”No totta helvetissä haittaa ku lähet siitä tassuttelemaan mun lattioilla!” ”Ne on vaan rupuset muovimatot, mitä väliä…” Shingo huokaisi raskaasti. Jopas Nakazato halusi heittäytyä vaikeaksi turhista asioista. ”Mut miks vitussa haluat olla märät sukat jalassa – äh perkele nyt loppuu pelleily.” Shingo nappasi kiinni Nakazaton jalasta ja veti sukan pois. Sen alta paljastuva näky yllätti Shingon niin, että hän jäi pitelemään jalkaa ja katsomaan sitä tarkemmin. Erikoisuudessa oli kyse Nakazaton isovarpaan viereisestä varpaasta – tai pikemminkin kahdesta varpaasta, jotka olivat kasvaneet kiinni yhdeksi. Shingo ei ollut aiemmin nähnyt sellaisia varpaita kuin valokuvissa.

”Älä kato” Nakazato murahti ja nykäisi jalkansa äkkiä vapaaksi Shingon otteesta. Hän peitti paljaan jalkansa kädellään, hänen poskensa olivat lehahtaneet punaisiksi häpeästä. Kaikesta sitä ihmiset kehittivätkin itselleen ongelmia. ”Sulla on ihana varvas, ei siinä oo mitää hävettävää hei.” Nakazato vilkaisi Shingoa epäluuloisesti. Ei ollut Shingon tapaista olla niin huomaavainen, yleensä tämä iski jokaiseen hänestä löytämäänsä heikkoon kohtaan säälimättä. ”No ei todellakaan oo ihana.” Hän mutisi. ”Ja miten sie nyt yhtäkkiä tuollaseks rupesit?” ”En mä nyt sellasen perusteella tuomitse mihin ei voi ite vaikuttaa. Eikä sun varpaissas ees oo mitään vikaa, somat ne on, enemmän se haittais jos ne ois täynnä syyliä tai jotai.” Nakazato nosti kätensä varpaidensa päältä. Ehkä Shingo oli oikeassa, kerrankin. Harvinaiset ystävälliset sanat lämmittivät häntä sisäisesti, samalla tavoin kuin viinapaukku. ”Mut juu, lainaan sulle kuivat sukat.” Shingo tokaisi ja lähti sellaisia noutamaan. 

Episodin aikana peli oli edennyt taustalla, mutta he eivät onneksi olleet missanneet yhtään maalia, ja keskittyivät nyt taas seuraamaan peliä. Tunnelma heidän välillään oli vapautunut jännitteistä, erimielisyydet oli toistaiseksi haudattu. Peli eteni yhä Suomen johtoasemassa ja hetki hetkeltä tuntui todellisemmalta se mahdollisuus, että Suomi voisi voittaa kolmannen maailmanmestaruutensa. Yhden maalin johto on kuitenkin heppoinen turva, joka voi hetkessä olla mennyttä. Niinpä he tunsivat kihelmöivää jännitystä joka kerta, kun peli pyöri kumman maan tahansa maalin ympärillä.

Kun peliä oli jäljellä enää neljä minuuttia, Suomi teki sen taas. Tällä kertaa Shingo ei huutanut yksin, vaan Nakazato liittyi hänen kuoroonsa, ilmaisten tunteitaan niin vahvasti ensimmäistä kertaa pelin aikana. Maalin jälkeen pelattiin viimeiset, piinaavat minuutit, mutta hetki hetkeltä Kanadan toivo nousta vielä tasoihin kävi ohuemmaksi. Viimeisen minuutin juostessa heidän sydämensä hakkasivat yhä lujempaa, aivan hetken päästä se olisi totta, historiaa. Ja niin lopulta soi päätössummeri.

Shingo hehkui puhdasta riemua, joka heijastui myös Nakazaton silmistä. Mutta oliko noita silmiä aina reunustanut niin pitkät ja tuuheat silmäripset? Hän veti Nakazaton rajuun halausotteeseen. ”Mmmörkööö! Me tehtiin se!” Nakazato puristi takaisin ”Niin perkele tehtiin!” He irrottautuivat toisistaan, mutta jäivät yhä lähekkäin. Shingolta pääsi spontaani nauru ja hän lausui hetken huumassa sanat, jotka sylki suuhun toi: ”Oon niin ilonen et voisin pussata sua!”

Nakazaton silmät rävähtivät täysin auki ja hänen kasvoilleen kipusi nopeasti tumma puna. ”He- eiku… siis…” hän ei saanut muodostettua järkevää sanaa saati lausetta vastineeksi tokaisulle. ”Se oli vaan vitsi…” Shingo naurahti hermostuneena. Nakazato oli hetken hiljaa. Lyhyen, mutta niin piinaavan hetken. Sitten hän henkäisi: ”Et uskalla.”

Väite sai viimeisiäkin sosiaalisia estoja ylläpitäneen kytkimen naksahtamaan pois päältä. Hänkö ei uskaltaisi? ”…Täältä tullaan saatana” Shingo varoitti ennen kuin nappasi Nakazatoa kiinni leuasta ja ohjasi huulensa tämän huulia vasten. Suudelma oli kaikkea muuta kuin elegantti ja romanttinen, se oli raju, siinä oli liikaa hampaita, mutta se oli täyttä tunnetta. Selvittyään siitä järkytyksestä, että Shingo oli aivan oikeasti juuri suudellut häntä, ja suuteli yhä, alkoi Nakazato pehmentää suudelmaa, jolloin siitä tuli vähemmän hyökkäys, enemmän hellyyden osoitus. Siksi hetkeksi he uppoutuivat toisiinsa, unohtivat maailman ympäriltään. Lopulta he erkanivat, ja olivat hiljaa tavallista raskaampaa hengitystään lukuun ottamatta, kunnes Shingo sai puhekykynsä takaisin: ”…Tästä ei sit puhuta kenellekää.” ”Joo ei puhuta.” Nakazato vahvisti.

Televisiossa Suomi juhli yhä jäällä, valmistautui vastaanottamaan palkintonsa. ”Lähettäiskö torille?” Shingo ehdotti. Nakazato suostui, ja niin he lähtivät sulkiessaan mennessään oven, jonka ulkopuolella joku saattaisi luulla heitä ystäviksi.


End file.
